When the Going Gets Tough
by SeleneBlackburn
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is your family.


**School: **Mahoutokoro

**Year**: 5

**Theme: **The Whomping Willow

**Main Prompt: **[Action] Searching

**Additional Prompts: **[Genre] Hurt/Comfort

[Object] Broom

**Wordcount:** 1400

**A/N: Please excuse the lack of spacing. FFN was giving me issues. **

* * *

"The train will be departing in ten minutes girls. You should board soon."

"I don't think there are enough people attending this year," Padma said as she glanced across the station.

"Perhaps, some might join a couple of weeks into the term. I can see your Ravenclaw friends. Parvati, will you sit with Padma or La-" Padma glared at her mother from behind Parvati's back.

"Sorry," their mother said with guilt. "Hermione is returning this year, right? I think I saw her somewhere. But, honestly, this is crazy. All the houses should start to mingle more. This is a fresh start. Maybe the Ravens and Gryffs should start first…" Their mother prattled on.

"Mama, I think we should go now," Padma interrupted, "I love you. And we will write to you both. Give Papa, our love as well." Padma kissed her mother's cheek.

"Yes. Bye darlings. You'll have an amazing year! Don't stress about NEWTS."

"I'm not going," Parvati said abruptly. Padma and Priya stared at her in shock.

Padma noticed her sister's fearful expression.

"Paro, darling-"

"No, mama. I can't go back to that place."

"Parvati, are you sure? This is our last year," Padma said.

Parvati nodded resolutely. Padma stared at her mother.

"That's alright Paro. You can study for the NEWTS from home. I'm sure we can explain this to Headmistress McGonagall." Priya looked at her other daughter, "I think you should board before the train leaves."

Padma crushed Parvati in a hug. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

She waved them goodbye and boarded the train.

* * *

Padma didn't know why she was surprised. When the war had ended in May, Parvati had been fine, if not a little shaken like everyone else. When she found out that Lavender had survived (although her condition had been severe), the last of her worries had melted away. She made it a point to visit her friend at least five times a weak. Both twins had volunteered for the restoration of Diagon Alley. Parvati had joined the team to help Fortescue while Padma had volunteered at The Three Broomsticks. Everything had been going well till mid-July. Around that time Parvati had started sleeping in. She found it difficult to get up in the morning which was peculiar since the girls had always been early risers.

Priya felt it would be better if Parvati stopped her volunteer duties to rest at home. Parvati agreed. By August Parvati had stopped visiting Lavender.

They had asked her if anything had happened, but Parvati would just mumble a _no, nothing happened, _and go back to her work.

She used to stay at home, mindlessly stare at the brand-new Divination books that her mother had bought for her. Even Divination couldn't bring back the sparkle in her eyes.

Now, while having breakfast in the Great Hall, on her first day, she knew her sister needed help.

On a warm sunny Saturday, Padma had been dragged to the Quidditch field by Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood to watch the Quidditch try-outs. Luna had volunteered to provide commentary. She had never been close to Luna. The girl had always been a little eccentric according to Padma. The war changed that. They were not the best of friends, but they had gotten close.

Her thoughts were disturbed, when someone sat down next to her.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you," the new Divination teacher, Professor Sally said.

_I would mind if you start talking about tea leaves and ominous deaths._

"Not at all," she replied instead.

Padma watched Cho soar on her broom, judging the players. They sat in silence for a while.

"My sister would have loved your lessons, had she attended this year." She didn't know what prompted her to say this, but it came out from nowhere.

"I'm guessing that would be Ms. Parvati Patel."

"How did you know?" Padma glanced at her sharply.

"Headmistress McGonagal had informed me of two girls, who would love my lessons. She wasn't sure if Ms. Brown would attend due to her injuries, but she had guaranteed me that Ms. Patil would be delightful student."

Padma nodded sombrely. "She would have."

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't your sister attend this time?"

Padma debated for a few seconds whether she should tell or not. A little insight from someone would do no harm, she thought.

"From what I have gathered, my sister is going through PTSD. It stands for Pos-"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Yes, I know." Professor Sally cut in.

Padma hoped she had hidden her surprise well. "Right. So, I have been reading Muggle medical textbooks and from what I have gathered Parvati needs muggle therapy."

"You see Ms. Patil, for Muggles, it is a different case. For people with magic, it's just not their hormones and neurochemicals that they go haywire, it's their magic too. The aura we all have gets affected. They need something to strengthen it. Yes, therapy would be great, but that is not enough. I can lend you some of my textbooks if you need."

"That would be great, Professor. Thank you."

"Not a problem." She smiled.

* * *

_To strengthen the magical aura, one needs a strong connection. It can be a person, something sentimental or some place with fond memories._

There was an entire chapter which elaborated the point. Padma closed the book with a sigh.

The closest person to Parvati, had been their maternal grandmother. She had passed away, at the end of their sixth year due to natural death. Another thing, Parvati was grieving about.

They did not own a Pensieve, so that was out of option as well.

If only, they could have had the relation, they had had before Hogwarts. At certain points in her life, Padma had hated her school for separating her twin because of the stupid housing system. They had been close before. And a couple of years after sorting, they had become strangers.

That night, as she was braiding her hair, preparing for bedtime, she knew what could help Padma.

A potion that would work like Amortentia. She could alter the properties and capture a particular scent.

The biggest challenge was Slughorn. He was all sweet and accommodating for his precious Slug-Club, but when it came to other students, they were not given much attention.

She was not sure if he would let her use the labs, for a personal project.

And she was right to doubt.

"Ms. Patil, I'm sure whatever project you have taken up, will work wonderfully but you see the NEWTS are coming up soon. I don't think it's wise to put all your efforts in a side project."

Padma was about to give in (she was a shy Ravenclaw after all), when someone chimed in from behind.

"Professor please give us a chance. We can use this project for extra credit. I'm sure it would come handy."

Padma was shocked to see Granger supporting her. They had never spoken much in all seven years of their schooling.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Are you two partnering? And yes, if you use it for extra credit, it might work."

Slughorn would obviously not say no to the Golden Girl. Given that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had decided to skip their last year, Slughorn had started favouring Granger.

"Thank you, Professor!"

Then Granger bodily dragged her outside the classroom. Padma was still in shock to say the least.

"There was no need for you to do that." Padma burst out.

" I know. But you needed to work on that project, and I know that Slughorn is a slimy man. He probably tries to save as many ingredients as he can and then sells them for money."

"Thank you, Hermione. It means a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

* * *

It took her many days to perfect the recipe. Two weeks of trial and error. And then she finally captured the scent of her shampoo.

She started first with the Gryffindor common room. When it worked, she owled the vial back home.

Her list included the dorm that Padma had shared with Hermione and Lavender, the Great Hall during breakfast, the divination classroom back when Trelawney was teaching.

By the time Christmas rolled around, Padma was ready with five vials to take home.

They would work on this together. They would mend their relationship and make up for the lost years.

**A/N: The theme is incorporated through Slughorn. As for PTSD, I know how deep the subject is, but I wrote the fic through a Pureblood's eyes. So I kept things simple.**


End file.
